Mas que simples conexiones
by SetsukaSachiko25
Summary: A veces, los sueños no son simples sueños. Nos muestran cosas que aunque tardan en llegar, tarde o temprano suelen volverse realidad. ¿Qué pasara cuando lo que pensaban era un simple sueño, se convierta en realidad? ¿Lograran comprender a tiempo lo que sucede? (SE ACEPTAN OC)
1. ¿Conexión?

¡Hola! ¡Ohayo, Konichiwa o Konbawa! ¿Qué tal están? Espero que bien. Esta vez traigo para ustedes, una nueva historia. Como se darán cuenta, tendrá un concepto, que no puedo explicar del todo por el momento. Solo puedo decirles, que la trama será buena, a mi criterio. Espero que la historia les guste, ya que estoy trabajando en otra y no pienso parar. Tal parece que estar mucho tiempo sin Internet me ha ayudado bastante para nuevas historias. Así que, por el momento, aquí me verán todavía. Ya saben, tengo un caso de Imaginitis Severus Aguda, que no puedo controlar XD. Sin más, les dejo el prólogo. Antes de iniciar el Disclaimer y aclaraciones. Por cierto, al final les dejare las historias que estaré eliminando como parte de un nuevo proyecto de renovación más que nada:

"Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, le pertenece a Level-5. Tampoco me pertenece el OC. De Roshi Matsumoto. Solo me pertenecen mis OC."

Aclaraciones:

*Los personajes serán mencionados por sus nombres japoneses.

*Los personajes tienen entre 13, 14 y 15 años

*La historia se centra un poco después del FFI.

*Leve mención de OcxOc

Nombre del Fic: **Más que simples conexiones **

Género: **Romance/Humor/Amistad/Fantasía/Suspenso**

Summary: **"A veces, los sueños no son simples sueños. Nos muestran cosas que aunque tardan en llegar, tarde o temprano suelen volverse realidad. ¿Qué pasara cuando lo que pensaban era un simple sueño, se convierta en realidad? ¿Lograran comprender a tiempo lo que sucede?"**

Autora: **SetsukaSachiko25**

Prólogo: **¿Conexión?**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

El panorama era bastante tranquilo. Tal parecía que hoy, la calma reinaba, y no era para más, lo único que quizás resultaba tedioso, era la lluvia que caía. Pensar que un simple sueño lo estaba atormentando desde que se había levantado esta mañana, un sueño que al analizarlo carecía del mas mínimo sentido. No había nada más absurdo que eso, pero a la vez, le resultaba interesante. Claro que no, se había propuesto descansar un poco, se lo merecía después de todo. Trabajar casi una semana en un proyecto escolar, finalizando hasta las dos de la mañana. Sumando los entrenamientos del club de fútbol, que duraban más de lo normal por el entusiasmo del capitán. No, definitivamente hoy nadie lo movería de su lugar, así que solo restaba calmarse y relajarse. El castaño se acostó en el sofá completamente aburrido. Sus ojos ambarinos observaban las manecillas del reloj moverse lentamente. Las gotas de agua que caían del grifo hacían un ruido que comenzaba a impacientarlo. El silencio se estaba evaporando poco a poco. Giró su cabeza hacia la puerta, en espera de que al menos apareciera cualquier familiar suyo o siquiera, algún amigo o amiga. Al no encontrar señales que anunciaran la llegada de ninguna de sus dos opciones, volvió su vista al reloj. Incluso en aquel momento, hubiese agradecido que al menos el pesado de su posible "cuñado", por parte de su hermana casi melliza, apareciera. Así al menos tendría alguien a quien molestar por el resto de la tarde. Había sido un error, pedirle a sus hermanas que salieran de casa para que el pudiese estar solo y tranquilo. Tendría que pensarlo dos veces, antes de decir algo. Sus parpados comenzaron a hacerse pesados y sus ojos se cerraban. Finalmente, se quedó dormido y de nueva cuenta, aquél sueño se hizo presente:

-Inicio Flashback-

El paisaje resultaba sereno, con aquel pasto verde y aquellos arboles moviéndose con la brisa veraniega. Miró a su alrededor y diviso a una joven sentada bajo la sombra de uno de los árboles. Curioso se acercó a ver de quien se trataba y notó que la chica tenía entre sus manos a una pequeña flor. Pero no solo eso, poniendo atención a la apariencia de la chica, se dio cuenta que era de cabellos plateados ondulados hasta sus rodillas y unos peculiares mechones se le acomodaban de manera delicada en las mejillas y hombros. Sus ojos guinda permanecían fijos en aquella flor que resaltaba más al tenerla en su piel casi nívea. Ni que hablar de su vestimenta, era una especie de vestido de un color aguamarina. Era raro, ya que anteriormente, al haberle visto la primera vez, su apariencia era distinta. Comenzaba a sentirse bastante confundido y esto aumento más cuando la flor, se convirtió en una especie de gema que él ni siquiera reconoció.

-Disculpa, lamento interrumpirte pero…-Dijo el castaño al arrodillarse frente a la chica, para quedar frente a ella.- ¿Puedes decirme dónde estoy?

-Algo me dice, que deberías reconocerlo-Respondió la chica de cabellos plata mirando al chico con una débil sonrisa-¿Acaso no lo recuerdas?

-No, este lugar nunca lo había visto.-Contesto el castaño nuevamente confundido.-Por eso mismo, quiero saber que está pasando.

-¿Enserio no lo recuerdas?-Dijo la joven levantándose y acercándose a una laguna de agua cristalina.-Me parece increíble, después de todo, tú has venido siempre aquí.

-¿He venido aquí siempre?-Pregunto el castaño levantándose y la peliplata asintió.-Escucha, no sé de qué hablas, me estas confundiendo más de lo que estaba. La primera vez que tuve este sueño, me dijiste cosas que ni yo entendí y tenías una apariencia distinta. Ahora me dices que en este lugar, dio inicio mi historia y tienes el cabello plata y los ojos guinda. Ni hablar de que una pequeña flor se convirtió en una especie de gema. ¿De qué se trata todo esto?

-Soy un reflejo de lo que buscas en tu camino.-Dijo la joven de ojos guinda sin perder su sonrisa.

-¿Qué? No, no lo creo.-Respondió el ojiambar un tanto nervioso.-No lo tomes a mal, pero yo, no quiero a una chica…

-No me estas entendiendo, Hiroshi.-Dijo la peliplata de brazos cruzados.-No me refiero a una chica como yo. Este lugar representa el lugar que quieres para ti, el lugar que te identifica y con el que sueles tener esa conexión.

-Oh, creo que ya voy entendiendo.-Musito Hiroshi procesando lo dicho-Por cierto, ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Confórmate con decirme, Shiyu.-Exclamo sonriendo la peliplata.-Te veré después.

De repente, el lugar comenzó a desaparecerse mientras la gema brillaba con intensidad. El ojiambar sintió como el paisaje comenzaba a hacerse más lejano y la voz de Shiyu en un instante dejo de oírse.

-Fin Flashback-

-¡Hey! Hiroshi.-Protesto una joven abriendo la puerta de la casa con dificultad, pues cargaba unas cuantas bolsas llenas de provisiones.

-No seas mala, one-san, lo despertaras.-Dijo otra joven que al igual que la primera cargaba unas bolsas llenas de provisiones.-Oni-san está cansado, no es fácil trabajar casi una semana hasta las dos de la mañana y encima los entrenamientos de Endo-sempai.

-Tiene razón, deberían dejarlo descansar -Exclamo un joven cargando las últimas bolsas llenas de una que otra golosina.-Y por cierto, etto, tío Hiroshi, ¿Podría cerrar la puerta?

-Eh, seguro, Yukihisa.-Dijo el castaño frotándose los ojos y levantándose para cerrar la puerta.

Los tres dejaron las bolsas en la cocina mientras Hiroshi cerraba la puerta. Al darse la vuelta, el castaño noto como en la sala ya estaba sentada una joven de cabellos negros azulados rizados a mitad de la espalda, con un flequillo liso bastante peculiar. Su piel nívea y sus ojos negros se fijaban en la persona que tenía frente a ella, y claramente brillaban con preocupación y nerviosismo. Frente a ella, estaba también aquel chico de cabellos negros de aspecto peculiar, piel clara y ojos lilas brillantes en contraste con su sonrisa nerviosa, al notar que estaba por recibir un regaño por parte de sus tías. A lado de la joven de cabellos rizados, se sentó una joven de cabellos ondulados negros azabaches hasta los hombros, complementados con dos curiosos mechones blancos como la nieve. Su piel de un suave y claro tono vainilla en contraste con sus ojos color negro, los cuales tenían un brillo de seriedad y frialdad, parecían una buena combinación. Algo le decía que el pobre muchacho, no saldría ileso esta vez.

-¿Qué hacías tu solo allá fuera con la lluvia más fuerte que nada?-Pregunto con seriedad la joven de mechones blancos.

-No sabía que iba a llover, yo solo quise dar una vuelta.-Dijo Yukihisa comenzando a sudar frío, pero al ver que sus tías arqueaban la ceja, suspiro.-Esta bien, solo quería ver si me topaba a Risa-chan.

-Por lo menos, a la próxima lleva un paraguas, Yukihisa-kun.-Respondió un poco más serena la joven de cabellos rizados.-Recuerda, que tu tiendes a pescar los resfriados muy rápido. Kyo-nee y yo, solo queremos verte bien.

-¿Enserio, tía Kyoka?-Exclamo Yukihisa y noto que la joven de mechones blancos tosió un poco-Ah, ¡Gomen! Digo, ¿Enserio Kyo-san?

-Sí, así es, Yukihisa.-Dijo Kyoka suavizando un poco su expresión y sonriendo levemente-Tal como dice Yuriko, solo queremos verte bien y suavizar un poco las preocupaciones de la tía Kae.

-¿Por qué no preparamos algo para comer?-Propuso Yuriko e hizo que Kyoka se levantase para ir a la cocina a preparar algo.

El castaño observo con una gota resbalando por la sien a su sobrino, quien tenía un aura rodeándolo y lloraba a cascaditas. Se sentó frente a él y le observo curioso. Era sorprendente que tanto podía asustarlo los regaños de Yuriko y Kyoka, pero más lo de la última. Si lo recordaba, Yuriko siempre era quien defendía a Shiotani, Kyoka quien lo regañaba cada vez que este hacía de las suyas y el…Digamos que era el que siempre tenía que dar la última palabra. Se volvía una rutina muy cotidiana, una rutina que no solo el presenciaba, sino también sus compañeros de equipo y su familia. Pero que se le iba a hacer, ambas chicas tenían que entender que el muchacho no cambiaría así se preocupasen porque nada le pasara.

-¿Estas bien Yukihisa?-Pregunto Hiroshi con las manos tras su cabeza y el pelinegro levanto el rostro con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Sí, no se preocupe, tío Hiroshi.-Respondió Yukihisa y el castaño tosió un poco.-De acuerdo, estoy bien, Hiroshi-san. Enserio, lo siento, pero es un poco confuso. Los parentescos no son mi especialidad.

-No eres el único confundido, Yukihisa.-Dijo Hiroshi con una gota resbalando por su sien.- ¿Y estabas esperando a Taneda-san, eh?

-N-no es lo que crees, Hiroshi-san.-Contesto sonrojado Yukihisa mientras ponía las manos tras su cabeza-Risa-chan es una amiga mía.

-¿Una amiga?-Exclamo Hiroshi y el pelinegro asintió enérgicamente, pero el sonrojo lo delataba. El castaño rio y observo, definitivamente se iba a divertir un poco. -Debes saber, querido sobrino, que eres muy obvio. Ya lo sé todo.

-¿Lo sabe?-Dijo el chico de ojos lilas cayendo de espaldas sorprendido y levantándose mientras agitaba las manos de arriba abajo.-Tío Hiroshi…No le diga a la Tía Yuriko, ni a la tía Kyoka, ni siquiera a Kogure.

-No es nada del otro mundo, Yukihisa.-Respondió el chico de ojos ámbar sonriendo levemente-Si Taneda-san te gusta, ¿Por qué no se lo dices?

-Bueno, es que…lo curioso es que…-Musito Yukihisa mientras jugaba con sus dedos-Yo, no sé cómo explicarlo.

-Vamos, no tiene que ser tan difícil decirme lo que pasa.-Contesto Hiroshi de brazos cruzados aguantando la risa.

-Lo que pasa…Eh…-Dijo Yukihisa mirando a ambos lados con tal de prevenir que no vinieran ni Kyoka ni Yuriko.-Risa-chan y yo, estamos saliendo y hoy la iba a ver precisamente para declararme..le.

-Y seguramente empezó a llover y te encontraron Yuri-nee y Kyo-nee…-Completo Hiroshi y el chico asintió deprimido.-Vaya suerte tienes. Pero la veras mañana, y podrás decirle.

-¡Hai! Así es, tío Hiroshi.-Dijo Yukihisa sonriendo y el castaño arqueo la ceja, a lo que el pelinegro rio nervioso-Gomen, gomen, Hiroshi-san. ¿Cree, que podría quedar esta platica entre usted y yo? Al menos hasta que se haga oficial esto.

-Por supuesto, Yukihisa, pero solo tengo algo que decirte.-Dijo Hiroshi levantándose del sillón y caminando a la cocina.-De alguna u otra manera, Yuriko-nee y Kyoka-nee se enteran de las cosas y cuando lo hagan, tendrás que tener cuidado.

-Tendré que correr para sobrevivir, algo me lo dice.-Musito Yukihisa con un escalofrió recorriendo su espalda y caminando a la cocina.

**/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7-Al día siguiente-/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/**

-¡Lamento el retraso! Hiroshi-san.-Dijo Yukihisa al alcanzar al castaño después de una larga carrera.-Oka-san no me dejaba salir si no desayunaba.

-No te preocupes, Yukihisa.-Dijo Hiroshi riendo un poco al igual que Yukihisa.- ¿Listo para hablar con Taneda-san?

-Ha-hai, pero estoy algo nervioso.-Contesto Yukihisa con una mano tras su cabeza mientras caminaban al Instituto-¿Cree que aceptara?

-Pues, no lo sé, aparte, ¿Qué no estaban saliendo?-Pregunto el castaño con una gota en la cabeza.

-Cierto, cierto, Hiroshi-san.-Dijo Yukihisa y soltó un suspiro mientras miraba el suelo-Algo me dice, que terminare arruinándolo todo.

-Animo, no te servirá de mucho esa mentalidad.-Respondió el chico de ojos ámbar dándole una palmada en la espalda y el pelinegro asintió.-Ya hemos llegado. Es mi imaginación o, ¿Hay nuevos alumnos y alumnas?

-Tal parece que ya están llegando los nuevos.-Contesto el pelinegro mientras caminaban hasta el edificio donde estaban sus salones.

-¿Los nuevos? -Pregunto el ojiambar y Yukihisa asintió señalando a una joven que miraba su horario y al parecer, era nueva. Casualmente tenía el cabello ondulado hasta las rodillas de un color plateado, sus ojos eran de color guinda, su piel de un tono nívea y algunos mechones caían de manera delicada en sus mejillas y hombros. Portaba el uniforme de Raimon y su lazo era del mismo color que sus ojos.

-Ella es una de los nuevos alumnos de intercambio temporal.-Dijo Yukihisa con las manos tras su cabeza-Su nombre es Koyuri Deushi, tengo entendido.

-¿Shiyu?-Musito el castaño y abrió los ojos sorprendido mientras se detenían en seco y la chica miraba a los lados visiblemente desorientada.

-No, se llama Koyuri Deushi, no Shiyu.-Respondió Yukihisa con una gota estilo anime recorriendo su sien.-Viene de la secundaria Yokato. Tal parece que está perdida.

-Es…Ella…Realmente es… ¿Shiyu?-Musito para si el castaño con sorpresa.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Bien, como pudieron notar, las cosas comenzaran a ponerse interesantes después de esto. Como también se dieron cuenta, el capítulo se centró en el sueño que tuvo Hiroshi al inicio y así será en la mayoría de los capítulos. Y como ya es costumbre, pues les dejo una ficha por quien quiera participar. Ya lo saben, recibiré las fichas **solamente por MP**. Traten de mandar a tiempo sus fichas, para que los capítulos sean publicados más rápido y no los deje tanto tiempo con la intriga.

*Nombre

*Apellido

*Mote o Diminutivo

*Género (Femenino o Masculino)

*Edad: (13-14-15 años)

*Apariencia (Detallada)

*Personalidad (Muy bien detallada por favor. Traten de que esta descripción sea lo más clara posible, ya que el fic se basa un poco en este punto)

*Secundaria (Instituto Raimon, Instituto Imperial, Kidokawa Seishuu o algún otro de su elección)

*Ropa (Gala, Casual, en el caso del uniforme si son chicas, el color del lazo.)

*Familia (Quienes conforman a su familia)

*Lugar favorito (Un lugar que sea de su agrado. Preferiblemente bien descrito)

*Colores favoritos (Mínimo 2)

*Club (Atletismo, Música, Teatro, Fútbol, Voleibol, Tenis, Basquetbol y Esgrima) (Solo pueden elegir 1)

*Status (Un breve resumen de la vida de su OC. El fic se centrara 5 meses después del FFI. Aquí pueden incluir si conoció a cualquiera de los jugadores del FFI, si entablo amistades, en fin, lo que gusten poner.)

*Gustos

*Disgustos

*Pareja (Este punto podría decirse que no es tan necesario. Habrá ciertamente un poco de romance. Pero como dije, habrá de todo: OcxOc, CanonxCanon y CanonxOc. Todas son parejas hetero)

*Gema (Solo 4 personas pueden tener la misma gema. Este punto se reflejara más adelante en el fic) (Ópalo-Cuarzo-Esmeralda-Amatista-Rubí-Ágata)

*Curiosidades (Pueden incluir cualquier cosa que ustedes consideren)

Ahora bien, dejando un poquito lo de la ficha, les dejare las historias que planeo eliminar:

*Mi destino y mi camino: Dos cosas distintas: Esta historia quiero eliminarla por simples razones. Hay cosas que no concuerdan y he perdido por completo el argumento. Así que la eliminare, pero en su lugar, próximamente estará una nueva historia, de la cual ya tengo casi culminado el prólogo. El nombre de esa historia que la remplazara es: **"¿Diferente?". **Sera una colaboración con _Akiko-31 _y _Roshi Matsumoto. _Estará publicada en mi cuenta.

*Nada es inevitable: Esta historia no la hice sola, fue una colaboración con _violettabeaconswithingale_. Con ella créanme que teníamos ya un argumento fijo, pero después de que se fue por motivos personales, yo deje de trabajar en la historia. Hace poco volví a analizar la historia, pero creo que lo mejor es borrarla y recomenzar. Al igual, tendrá otra historia que tomara su lugar. En marzo la publicare y se llamara **"Destinos Inciertos".** Sera una colaboración con _Roshi Matsumoto_ y estará publicada en la cuenta de mi hermano.

*Los herederos de las 7 familias: Esta historia también planeo borrarla y re-escribirla. Simples razones: Algunas edades no concuerdan, ciertas cosas no están bien y no sé cómo continuarla. Los autores que participan en ella no se preocupen. Solo volveré a pedirles la ficha nuevamente pero un poco más detallada. El argumento seguirá siendo el mismo. La traeré nuevamente en Febrero o Marzo. Posiblemente el nuevo título será **"El secreto del Caos"**

*La oscuridad de una nueva generación: Esta historia estará temporalmente eliminada. La razón es que para poder hacer esta historia, tengo que esperar a terminar "El sendero de la oscuridad" y "El inicio del sendero". Me adelante mucho y con esta historia, claramente estaría dándoles muchos spoilers. Así que en lo que termino ambas historias, estará temporalmente fuera, pero los autores que me enviaron su ficha para esta historia, no se preocupen, siguen en el fic siempre y cuando alguno de ustedes me diga que no quiere continuar.

*El amor es el que manda: Otra historia que me temo tendré que descontinuar. La escribí cuando mi OC. Apenas había sufrido modificaciones y analizándola ahora, creo que no tiene mucho sentido. Volveré a re-escribirla y pediré nuevamente las fichas para que esta vez, la historia se coherente. Y quizás no la escriba yo sola, si no que probablemente colaborare con 2 autores o autoras más, dependiendo de la respuesta de ellos o ellas. El nombre que esta historia será **"Inazuma New Level"**

Sin más que decirles, me despido. ¡Espero sus críticas, reviews, tomatazos, lechugazos y demás! ¡Matta ne, Yatze!

Próximo Capitulo: **Absurda casualidad**


	2. Absurda casualidad

¡Hola! ¡Ohayo, Konichiwa o Konbawa! ¿Qué tal están? Espero que muy bien. Como es costumbre, nuevamente les traigo un capitulo nuevo de esta historia que recién inicia. Gracias por sus comentarios, realmente se los agradezco muchísimo. Como dije, el argumento no puedo decírselos del todo ya que, no tengo las palabras necesarias para describir todo lo que encerrara esta historia. En fin, chicos y chicas del FF, estamos listos para iniciar este capítulo. Antes que nada quiero agradecerles a las siguientes personas, por dejar su OC y por sus comentarios:

*DianeRedfox

*253Bako

*Lía-chan555

*ShionKishimoto13

*Ale Franco

*TatiaOtaku

*Haruhi-nya

*Kira 4-Hunder

* Auroxx G. Hernandess

Realmente gracias, por participar y darle una oportunidad a esta historia. Sin más que decirles, les dejo las aclaraciones y el disclaimer.

"Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, le pertenece a Level-5. Tampoco me pertenece el OC. De 253Bako, Ale Franco y Kira 4-Hunder. Solo me pertenecen mis OC."

Aclaraciones:

*Los personajes serán mencionados por sus nombres japoneses.

*Los personajes tienen entre 13, 14 y 15 años

*La historia se centra un poco después del FFI.

*En este capítulo, no saldrán todos los OC, solo estarán 3.

*En los siguientes 2 capítulos, posteriores a este, saldrán poco a poco los OC faltantes.

Nombre del Fic: **Más que simples conexiones **

Género: **Romance/Humor/Amistad/Fantasía/Suspenso**

Summary: **"A veces, los sueños no son simples sueños. Nos muestran cosas que aunque tardan en llegar, tarde o temprano suelen volverse realidad. ¿Qué pasara cuando lo que pensaban era un simple sueño, se convierta en realidad? ¿Lograran comprender a tiempo lo que sucede?"**

Autora: **SetsukaSachiko25**

Capítulo 1: **Absurda casualidad**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Sus pasos resonaban por los pasillos del colegio. Algunas chicas le miraban intrigadas por aquellos ojos que encerraban misterio, serenidad y calidez al mismo tiempo, mientras el muchacho pasaba a su lado, pero simplemente no le interesaba ninguna. Sus ojos zafiros, los cuales contrastaban con su piel nívea, rasgos finos y unos pequeños hoyuelos que adornaban su rostro, su estatura aproximada de 1.68 y su complexión delgada y atlética a la vez; se fijaban en lo que tenía a su alrededor. La misma escuela aburrida, los mismos profesores que se empeñaban en regañar a diestra y siniestra, con los mismos chicos y chicas de siempre a excepción de algunas nuevas personas, pero definitivamente no había ninguna novedad. Al llegar a su salón, busco su sitio habitual y se sentó, dispuesto a que nadie le molestase. Como era de esperarse, una que otra alumna presente comenzó a susurrar mientras el muchacho rodaba los ojos. Este era su día a día, la misma rutina inevitable. Dejo escapar un leve suspiro mientras acomodaba su cabeza en el pupitre. Era temprano y hoy, tenía un módulo libre antes de entrar a clases. De un momento a otro, sus parpados comenzaron a hacerse pesados. Genial, ahora tenía que lidiar con el sueño, todo porque se había quedado despierto hasta tarde, recabando todos sus apuntes y pasándolos a un nuevo cuaderno, ya que el anterior, había desaparecido después de que cierto chico de ojos jade y cabello mohicano se lo había llevado sin permiso. De solo pensarlo, frunció el ceño algo molesto. Las manecillas del reloj avanzaban lentamente y poco a poco, las voces de los presentes en el salón comenzaban a desaparecer. Sus cabellos azulados, oscuros, desordenados y rebeldes llegando un poco arriba de medio cuello, en conjunto con 3 mechones que curiosamente permanecían libres al frente, 2 de ellos cubriendo sus orejas y uno en medio del rostro, se movieron un poco por la brisa proveniente de la ventana que estaba al lado de él. Finalmente, el chico se había quedado dormido y ese extraño sueño, volvía a resurgir:

-Inicio Flashback-

La biblioteca lucía amplía y tranquila. Los libros descansaban sobre los estantes y no había ninguno fuera de lugar. Un silencio irrompible en aquel momento reinaba en el sitio donde se encontraba. Respiro completamente aliviado, de que no hubiese nadie para arruinar aquel momento. Cuidadosamente, tomo uno de los libros y como si antes lo hubiese leído, busco la página para retomar su lectura. Solo aquí nadie podía molestarlo y solo aquí podía encontrar paz y serenidad. Unos pasos se escucharon en aquel silencio, y sus ojos zafiro buscaron por todo el lugar al dueño de aquel ruido. Entonces vio frente a él, una joven de cabellos anaranjados opacos, ondulados hasta el final de su cuello. Sus ojos eran de un color grisáceo claro, contrastando con su piel vainilla y su estatura. Su atuendo, era un poco extraño a decir verdad: Un vestido color azul cielo en contraste con un colgante que poseía una gema bastante rara. Arqueo una ceja, mientras miraba de arriba abajo a la joven, puesto que la había visto en más de una ocasión y tenía otra apariencia.

-Interesante, ¿No? Yokaze.-Dijo la joven de ojos plateados sonriendo mientras tomaba un libro de cubierta naranja.-Como un libro puede abrirte más de un mundo distinto.

-¿Tu de nuevo?-Pregunto Yokaze y la joven dejo escapar una risa leve para asentir.-Oye, esto se te está volviendo costumbre. Quiero terminar mi libro de una vez.

-Aun no es el momento de que termines este libro.-Dijo la joven de cabellos anaranjados opacos dejando sobre una mesa el libro de cubierta anaranjada.

-¿No es momento de que lo termine aun?-Pregunto confundido Yokaze y la chica asintió nuevamente-No sé a qué te refieras, pero yo quiero terminar con este libro ya y claramente, no pienso interrumpir mi lectura.

-Tal parece que aún no has comprendido del todo.-Respondió la joven con un poco de seriedad-Los libros encierran misterios, al igual que los sueños Yokaze. Aquí, todo tiene un significado y ese libro, tiene uno, pero aun no te das cuenta. Es más que un simple libro, más que una puerta a otro mundo.

-Me estas confundiendo cada vez más.-Contesto el peliazul rodando los ojos y aun con el libro en las manos-Y a propósito, ¿Cómo te llamas? Te me has aparecido durante mucho tiempo pero jamás me has dicho tu nombre.

-Solo dime Aseki y es todo. Por el momento, yo creo que debes despertar.-Dijo la joven de ojos plata quitándole el libro de las manos al muchacho.-Pronto sabrás lo que continua en el libro.

-¿Cómo que pronto lo sabré?-Dijo el ojizafiro y Aseki solamente le sonrió antes de que todo comenzara a desaparecer a su alrededor.

-Fin Flashback-

-Yokaze…Yokaze, despierta.-Dijo Kido moviéndolo un poco y el chico abrió los ojos lentamente.-Algo me dice, que no dormiste bien.

-¿Tu qué crees?-Respondió Yokaze frotándose los ojos para fijar su vista en el reloj mientras el chico de rastas se sentaba en su sitio.-Me quede dormido casi todo el modulo.

-Así es y el maestro Isoda no tarda en llegar.-Exclamo Kido en respuesta mientras sacaba su cuaderno-¿Lograste pasar todos los apuntes?

-Sí, y fue una tarea bastante pesada.-Dijo Yokaze observando por la ventana.-Y no quiero hablar de eso. Así que mejor cambiemos de tema.

-Me temo que hablaremos después.-Contesto Kido señalando al maestro Isoda, quien recién llegaba junto a una nueva alumna.

-Buenos días alumnos y alumnas.-Dijo el profesor Isoda acomodándose las gafas y observando a todos los presentes.

-Buenos días Isoda-sensei.-Contestaron todos los presentes mientras guardaban silencio.

-Bien, hoy tenemos a una nueva alumna en el grupo.-Exclamo el profesor haciendo un gesto, para que la joven pasara.- ¿Puede presentarse, señorita?

-Hai, Isoda-sensei.-Contesto la chica, quien casualmente tenía el cabello de un color anaranjado opaco ondulado, llegando al final de su cuello. Sus ojos eran de un color plata mientras que su piel era de un tono vainilla y su estatura era normal. Tenía el uniforme femenino del Instituto Imperial y se notaba nerviosa.-Me llamo Eita Soseki. Vengo de la secundaria Yokato. Espero nos llevemos bien.

-(Esa chica…es… ¿Aseki?)- Pensó Yokaze sorprendido al ver a la joven, que anteriormente había visto en sueños.-Esto debe ser broma…

-Bien, señorita Soseki, puede sentarse a lado del joven Yamamoto.-Dijo el maestro y Eita fue al lugar asignado.

-¿Aseki? ¿Qué haces aquí?-Pregunto bajamente Yokaze a la joven de cabellos anaranjados opacos, quien le miro curiosa.

-Me estas confundiendo, yo me llamo Eita.-Dijo Eita confundida a lo que el chico no dijo más y puso atención a la clase.-Este día va a ser muy largo.

/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/

El salón permanecía en completo ruido debido a las múltiples conversaciones que se desarrollaban. La chica observo como las manecillas del reloj no se movían de su sitio por un largo rato. Estaba a punto de perder su paciencia. No podía leer nada sin que la tranquilidad se le arrebatase. Al notar que faltaba mucho para que la clase diera inicio, debido al módulo libre que tenían gracias a que el profesor se había enfermado, decidió ir a la biblioteca. Al menos ahí sí podría tener paz y silencio. Mientras caminaba sus cabellos negros intensos, los cuales tenía a la altura de la cadera con una mecha dorada a cada lado y contrastaban con su piel pálida, se movían levemente de un lado a otro. Su flequillo hacia la derecha, el cual tenía también una mecha dorada más pequeña y cubría parcialmente sus ojos, permanecía firme. Los pasillos estaban vacíos, lo normal, puesto que la mayoría de los grupos se encontraban en clases. Sus ojos ámbar, los cuales brillaban de una manera peculiar y hacían una buena combinación con su figura bien definida, se fijaron en la entrada de dicho espacio al que había tratado de llegar. Al entrar, buscó a la encargada pero no encontró a nadie. Recorrió los estantes con diversos libros, de todo tipo, cubiertas y tamaños. Finalmente, eligió uno que tenía la cubierta roja, bastante antigua. Lo tomo con cuidado y se sentó a leer en una de las mesas destinadas a los estudiantes. Observo el titulo con curiosidad, para iniciar su lectura. Mientras leía, dio un pequeño bostezo, dando a entender que comenzaba a aburrirse. Poco a poco, sus ojos fueron cerrándose, hasta que finalmente se quedó dormida.

-Inicio Flashback-

-Nissa…Sígueme.- Dijo una voz masculina y la joven detuvo su caminar para buscar aquella voz.-Nissa…Es por aquí.

Mientras la pelinegra avanzaba, se dio cuenta del lugar donde se hallaba. El pasto que adornaba el parque, era de un hermoso color verde y se mecía de un lado a otro con la brisa cálida que recorría el lugar. Todo era totalmente tranquilo. Al centro del parque, estaba un frondoso y hermoso árbol de naranjo. El atardecer, pintaba un paisaje sumamente impresionante. Debajo de aquel árbol, distinguió a un joven, que al parecer tenía su misma edad. Era de cabellos azul rey, desordenados y con un aspecto rebelde. Sus ojos eran de un color negro, pero a la vez, era grises. Su piel era de un tono claro y era de estatura normal, mientras que tenía una especie de colgante con una gema extraña en su cuello. La ojiambar, se detuvo unos pasos antes de llegar al árbol.

-Pensé que no vendrías, Nissa.-Dijo el joven de cabellos azules sonriendo mientras se giraba hacia ella.-Ven, no te hare daño. Después de todo, este lugar deberías conocerlo.

-Disculpa pero…-Contesto Nissa algo confundida mientras permanecía de pie frente al chico.-Este lugar no se me hace conocido.

-No me parece raro, ya que paso mucho tiempo.-Respondió el chico de ojos negros cruzado de brazos.-Pero pensé que al menos recordarías algo. En fin, eso ya estaba previsto.

-¿Ya estaba previsto?-Exclamo Nissa todavía más confundida. Definitivamente, este chico no sabía de lo que hablaba.- ¿De qué hablas? Oye, no estoy entendiendo nada de lo que dices.

-¿Quieres uno?-Pregunto el muchacho de cabellos azules extendiendo su mano, con unos caramelos.-No te preocupes, no les he puesto nada raro. Toma uno y vamos a sentarnos unos segundos.

-Está bien.-Contesto algo insegura Nissa mientras tomaba un caramelo y se sentaba con el chico en el pasto.-Este lugar…es muy tranquilo.

-Así es, este lugar es tranquilo.-Dijo el peliazul mientras comía un caramelo.-Y estará disponible siempre que tú quieras venir. Aunque, bueno, en la realidad, este lugar luce todavía mejor.

-Te tomas todo con calma, ¿No lo crees?-Respondió la pelinegra mirándole a lo que el chico asintió.- ¿Por qué?

-No sirve de mucho preocuparse en un lugar que es tranquilidad.-Contesto el chico con las manos tras su cabeza.-En los sueños, el único peligro que existe, es cuando despiertas a la realidad. Eso es de lo que debes preocuparte.

-Por cierto…Tú sabes mi nombre…pero yo no sé el tuyo.-Dijo la joven mirando el pasto mientras el chico le miraba sonriendo levemente.- ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Conformarte con llamarme Kiru.-Respondió el peliazul para mirar nuevamente el atardecer.-Deberías despertar o perderás tu clase. Ya será en otra ocasión nuestra plática. Hasta entonces, procura no perder tu paciencia, Nissa.

-Fin Flashback-

-¿Qué?-Musito Nissa despertando poco a poco para observar el reloj que estaba en la pared de la biblioteca-Oh no, me quede dormida. La profesora Okase me dejara fuera.

La chica dejo el libro en su lugar y salió de la biblioteca corriendo, con la esperanza que la profesora no hubiese llegado aún. Tenía suerte al menos, de que su salón no quedase tan lejos. Luego de una carrera agotadora, llego al salón, el cual seguía con el mismo ruido del cual había preferido alejarse. Al menos solo quedaban unos minutos para que iniciara la clase. Tomo nuevamente su sitio en aquella sala y saco su cuaderno de apuntes. El timbre sonó, indicando el inicio de la clase. La profesora llego, pero no sola, sino que estaba acompañada de un chico. Dejo sus cosas en el escritorio y se puso frente a la clase:

-Buenos días alumnos.-Dijo la profesora Okase con una leve sonrisa a los alumnos y alumnas.

-Buenos días, Okase-sensei.-Contestaron todos y todas desde su sitio a lo que la profesora asintió.

-Bien clase, antes de iniciar, hoy tenemos un nuevo integrante en el grupo.-Exclamo la profesora un poco más seria para hacer que el joven pasara.-Por favor, preséntate con la clase.

-Me llamo Mikaru Shibasaki, mucho gusto.-Dijo un joven de cabellos azulados, piel de un tono claro, ojos negros grisáceos y estatura normal. Tenía puesto, el uniforme masculino del Instituto Imperial.-Vengo de la secundaria Hakuren.

-(¿Qué? Esto debe ser broma, no es posible…Él no puede ser…)-Pensó Nissa sorprendida mientras el chico de cabellos azules miraba a todos.

-Joven Shibasaki, puede sentarse detrás de la señorita Nakamura.-Indico la profesora Okase y el muchacho asintió, para sentarse detrás de la chica.

-No, ese chico no es Kiru, eso es imposible.-Musito bajamente Nissa y la clase dio inicio.

/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/

La joven caminaba tranquilamente por los alrededores de la secundaria Raimon, precisamente, dirigiéndose al club de música. Observaba como algunas aves surcaban el cielo, de un tono azulado que te daba una sensación de serenidad. Sus cabellos de color castaño claro, los cuales le llegaban hasta la cintura y normalmente los traía sueltos con una diadema de trenza, se movieron con el viento mientras sujetaba unas partituras para que todo su trabajo, no se fuera a perder. Su lazo, de color azul rey con bordes blancos, se mantenía firme mientras caminaba. Pensar que toda la tarde, había estado buscando la canción que quería interpretar para su primera calificación en el club, y después de mucho trabajo había dado con ella. Sus ojos castaños oscuros, en contraste con su piel blanca, su estatura y su figura, llamaba la atención de uno que otro chico que se cruzaba por su camino. Al fin, luego de un largo rato caminando llego al club. Como era costumbre, giro el picaporte de la puerta y entro al lugar. Dentro, había muchos instrumentos, de diferentes tipos y tamaños. En el centro, había un piano, de color crema. El mismo piano que desde su primer año, le había acompañado en el club. Puso cuidadosamente las partituras, luego de dejar su mochila en uno de los estantes, y se sentó para poder iniciar su ensayo. Empezó lentamente y poco a poco, la melodía comenzó a tomar forma. Sus manos se movían hábilmente por cada una de las teclas de dicho instrumento. Paso un rato hasta que decidió tomar un descanso. Quito las partituras para meterlas a su mochila y se sentó en uno de pupitres que había. Observo la pizarra, la cual todavía contenía algunas notas de la sesión anterior. Lentamente, sus ojos se fueron cerrando y cayó en un sueño profundo.

-Inicio Flashback-

El bosque estaba sumido en una profunda serenidad. La joven de cabellos castaños caminaba, mientras miraba los árboles caídos y los sauces llorones. Si eso era solo el inicio, ella quería saber que había más allá. Poco a poco se fue adentrando en el bosque hasta que llego a una pequeña laguna. Una sonrisa se formó en su rostro, al distinguir a varios cisnes bebés, mientras que en el centro de aquella laguna, resaltaba un pequeño árbol de sakura. Una breve brisa hizo que unas cuantas flores cayeran delicadamente al lago. Avanzo lentamente, cuando un ruido la hizo sobresaltarse. Se giró rápidamente, buscando de dónde provenía aquel ruido, cuando observó a un chico que fijaba su vista en los cisnes, a tan solo unos pasos de donde ella estaba. El joven era de cabellos grises con un estilo peculiar, sus ojos eran de un color miel y ambarino a la vez, su piel era de un tono vainilla y su estatura era normal. Traía un colgante con una gema bastante extraña pero a la vez, le resultaba conocida.

-Hola Aoki, pensé que no vendrías esta vez.-Dijo el chico de cabellos grisáceos sonriéndole.

-Ah, etto, hola.-Contesto la castaña sonriendo algo nerviosa. ¿Acaso la memoria le estaba fallando? Claro que no, a este chico no lo había visto antes.- ¿Hace cuánto que estas aquí?

-Aoki-san, algo me dice que no me recuerdas.-Dijo el ojiambar cruzado de brazos mientras sonreía divertido.-Pero no te preocupes, después de todo, no todos los días puedes tener el mismo sueño.

-Perdón, es que…Bueno, dejémoslo así.-Contesto Aoki sonriendo para observar el lago.-Es hermoso este lugar.

-Ciertamente lo es, Aoki.-Respondió el peligris mirando el lago con las manos en los bolsillos.- ¿Y qué tal va tu canción?

-Pues, todo va bien hasta ahora.-Dijo Aoki mirando como las flores de cerezo caían al agua.-Hoy la presentare.

-Todo irá bien, la música después de todo, siempre ha sido tu fuerte.-Contesto el peligris riendo un poco mientras se inclinaba y tomaba entre sus manos un poco de agua de la laguna.

-¿Tú crees?-Pregunto Aoki y el chico asintió reincorporándose con una sonrisa leve mientras el agua permanecía en sus manos.-Espero que así sea. A propósito, ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Solo dime Seji, ¿De acuerdo?-Exclamo el peligris para acercarse a la laguna y depositar nuevamente el agua.-Por ahora, creo que debes despertar. Nos veremos muy pronto.

-Fin Flashback-

-¿Eh?-Musito Aoki despertando poco a poco cuando escucho las voces de sus compañeros del club. Rápidamente se levantó del pupitre y la puerta se abrió.

-Buenos días, Aoki.-Saludo Motoki entrando en compañía de algunos miembros del club.-Veo que llegaste temprano. ¿Tienes lista tu presentación?

-Buenos días, Motoki-san.-Contesto Aoki sonriendo levemente mientras algunos ya tomaban su lugar.-Y efectivamente, tengo lista mi presentación.

-Me alegra oír eso, porque hoy hay un nuevo integrante-Dijo Motoki a lo que la castaña se sorprendió-Solo hay que esperar a que lleguen los demás para que inicies.

-Pero Motoki-san, tú no me mencionaste eso.-Respondió algo nerviosa la ojicafe a lo que el chico le puso una mano en el hombro.

-No te preocupes, no es nadie del otro mundo. Y mira, ya ha llegado.-Exclamo Motoki y ambos se giraron a la puerta. Justamente, un joven de cabellos grisáceos con un estilo juvenil, de ojos ámbar pero miel a la vez, piel clara y estatura normal entraba al club. Tenía el uniforme masculino del Raimon y se notaba algo reservado.

-(Ese chico me da la sensación de haberlo visto antes)-Pensó Aoki al observar al chico con algo de preocupación.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

¡Mina! Aquí acaba este capítulo. Como pudieron notar, ya hubo ciertas reacciones después de los sueños que tuvieron Nissa, Yokaze y Aoki. Este capítulo forma parte todavía de la introducción al fic al igual que el próximo. Les recuerdo a aquellos que todavía falta que me manden las fichas, que tienen esta semana todavía para mandarme las fichas. Ya saben, **únicamente por MP**, estaré recibiéndolas. Solo por aclarar, en cuestión de las parejas, cuando me refería a CanonxCanon, me refería a las parejas conformadas únicamente por los personajes oficiales de Inazuma Eleven. Cuando decía CanonxOc, era una pareja conformada por algún personaje de Inazuma y su OC. Y cuando me refería a una pareja OCxOC, pues me refería a una pareja conformada por personajes de su autoría. Recuerden que puede haber de todo en esta historia. Entre los personajes reservados en este punto, están: **Fudo Akio, Fubuki Shiro, Kazemaru Ichirota, Yuuto Kido, Hiroto Kiyama y Sakuma Jiro. **Si hubiese alguna otra duda con respecto a este fic, pueden consultarme con toda confianza y veré la forma de ampliarles la información. Sin más que decirles, me despido de ustedes. ¡Matta ne, Yatze!

Próximo capítulo: **Encuentros peculiares**


End file.
